The Nightmare I Am Living
by thatdamnyank
Summary: She had always wanted to be wanted but this was just flipping ridiculous. Book II in the series will need to read Book I to understand it
1. prologue

**A/n: **_Hey All well here we go with round two. You all loved the first so much there is no pressure to make sure this one doesn't suck or anything lol_

_This one is mostly going to be about Rachel and her history and where she is at now because of it…well that's what I am planning anyway who knows where this may end up lol_

_Big thanks to my beta's _**Cassico **_who keeps me sane and to _**KW Jordan **_for picking the title and coming up with a badass character to add to the mix. Kasey and all things pertaining to her belong to KW who let me have fun and embellish and add my own twists here and there_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing pertaining to glee or Resident Evil. Shame that because if I did Glee would not have become shit and in every RE movie I would have Claire and Alice banging like bunnies._

**The Nightmare I Am Living**

**Prologue**

It had taken seven years of long hours and hard work in the corporation as well as an insane amount of night school to work her way up from a lowly janitor to the position she held now as senior lab assistant, (read, glorified nanny). To prove herself to be a trusted and valued member of the corporation so much so that they bestowed upon her confidential information. For three of those last seven years, she has been plotting against them and planning a friend's escape.

She's mapped every inch of the facility. Studied every security code and password, learned every guard's name and work hours, where they were stationed and how long between their rotations and shift changes. She stole two uniforms and they were going to make their move soon—within days, actually. So, of course, the other woman had to screw it all up by telling her that they had her daughter somewhere. Personally she thought they should just leave the brat, it wasn't like Shelby really knew her anyway. It just fucked up their plans and slowed them down. Besides whose to say the kid would even want to leave. There were tons of _"patients" _here who liked being where and who they were. Seriously this place was like a real life fucking Manticore or some shit. Personally she thought they were all nuts for it, but to each their own. So long as they didn't get in her way she couldn't care less.

It wasn't until she moved up to her current position that she realized where she was working had some really twisted shit going down and the people in it even more twisted. But nothing could really prepare her for Shelby's story and the things she has witnessed since both that young girl and young man were brought in. The experiments they were both put through was beyond fucked up, but again had nothing to do with her personally so why should she risk her own neck for someone she never even met before? She was already putting her ass on the line for Shelby enough as it was and that was only because the woman grew on her over the years…like an irritating fungus you just can't clear up no matter how much you tried. Annoyed the piss out of her that she couldn't just walk away from the older woman but it was what it was, she supposed.

Kasey sighed as she swiped her keycard and waited for the doors to slide open. _'Because when you saw that brat strapped to the table this morning doped up to high heaven and realized she was practically a carbon copy of the only person on this earth you actually have an iota of caring towards or held in any regard you knew you couldn't leave her behind'._ Clipping her badge back to the breast pocket of her lab coat, she snagged the girl's chart reading over it again like she had in the morning after Shelby first told her about the girl. _'Man they really did a number on you, kid. I have no clue where they are keeping the other guy but you will be getting out of here. Just hope you don't go terminator on my ass for it when you wake up'. _Placing the chart back down and unhooking the drained bag from the I.V. pole as the door slid open again admitting another lab tech.

"Forgot my wallet on my way to lunch," the guy said sheepishly.

Kasey simply raised her eyebrow and nodded before attaching a fresh bag that contained the drugs keeping the _patient _knocked out. "Give me another sec and I'll join you, Jeff. I'm starving."The man nodded and waited by the door as she leaned down to check the girl's vitals and passed a light over her eyes, whispering as she did, "You better appreciate this shit, kid."

As the door slid closed behind the pair and locks reengaged once again all could pass for normal in that lab room. Unless of course someone were to cut open and test that fresh IV bag and realize the drugs the girl should be getting had been switched to a harmlessly diluted saline solution instead. But, really, who would ever bother to do that?

TBC


	2. Chapter 1

***A/N: **The updates on this will be slower than the last story because I am dealing with severe health issues that generally take all of my energy just to get out of bed in the morning and get moving most days so please be patient with me.

**A/N2**: 25 favs 9 reviews and 62 follows just for that tiny prologue you guys are awesome. I love how into this you all are already and just like in the last story reviews will not be used as a threat for story progress, but they are very much looked forward to and wanted. Good or bad it's nice hearing your thoughts. Can't grow if I don't know. =}

I haven't decided yet if I want to make the timeline jump around or if I just want to do flashbacks but the current timeline is mid to late October just keep that in mind.

**Disclaimer: **I own nuttin

_**1**_

The bitter wind swirled around the yard, scooping up dead leaves and tossing them about in a dazzling display that, for a moment, held her captivated, before lazily dropping them back to the earth. She wrapped her long coat tighter around herself to try and trap in what little body heat remained, before settling down on the tree house's small deck. The weather was turning brisker with each passing day; soon one would be able to see their own breath escaping into the ether. Her thinking spot would no longer become a practical place to be. Then again, if the current ideas and plans formulating in her brain were to come to pass, that would no longer be an issue.

She would miss this secret place. It kept her feeling closer to the girl she lost. The girl they all lost. Sure, everywhere she turned on this property spoke of the girl and her brother. It was their home after all. The way the third step board creaked on the second floor stairwell, where it had been split while Rachel was performing one of her epic storm outs. The way, when you entered either of the missing duo's rooms, you could still catch their scent in the air. The faithful animal companions that had been left behind to whine and wait faithfully by the doors, or gaze down the drive for their master to return. It all screamed to each and every one of the occupants of Rachel and JD. But this place especially drew her closer to the lost girl. Its very existence was bittersweet. It stood a silent sentinel in the woods around it, calling to one of happier times and innocence, but yet abandoned and weary, matching the rest of the world it was a part of, reminding one that nothing every stays the same.

She knew she was not the only one to miss the siblings. It seemed as if a little more of life had been drained out of everyone with each passing day. Some more affected than others, but feeling the loss all the same. They took to glancing at every noise on the drive, hoping that each time a vehicle drove up it would be the friends that were so quickly and harshly snatched from them. Loss. Such a small word, but yet it held so much meaning. They had all lost loved ones. Lost homes. Lost pets and possessions. Lost safety and security. Lost the sense of a future and of greater things to come. The loss of hope. Lost faith. Lost will. What little remained in each of them becoming harder and harder to maintain and now, with the decision before her to make for them, she feared it would push most over the edge like it already had to some.

But what choice did she have really? It has been seven months since that attack and supplies were beginning to dwindle dangerously low. The only things they seemed to have in bulk were weapons, and as crucial as they maybe were, they certainly were not edible. They had practically scoured and raided the whole state in the past months, wasting what little resources they had remaining just to come back each time with fewer and fewer results. It was no longer worth it. Maybe if the few leads they had on their friend's had not of dried up, if there were any signs that Rachel and JD were still in the same state, she could see a reason to keep pushing the limit. A reason to stay. But when they had raided the Umbrella facility that they had forced that captured soldier to take them to, it was practically abandoned, the few left to remain putting up little resistance. They discovered that, yes, the pair had been there, but had been transferred out of state to an undisclosed location. That was, by far, the worst day they have had. Finding out they missed reclaiming their loved ones by a mere two weeks. It was a devastating blow that took them a long time to get passed. Some still haven't.

But winter was closing in faster and faster and winter in Ohio was really nothing to be taken lightly. Even with all the ease the populated world used to provide, it was a hardship. Now though? With no snow plows or rock salt, with limited resources and limited heat supply? Well, it was not something she wanted to go through and she very much doubted the others did as well. So they would leave and head for warmer climates. Maybe the Deep South, or somewhere to the west. And along the way they would continue there search for their lost lambs. It was a must that they leave, she just hated having to be the one to deliver the news and enforce it. Her only sense of peace came from knowing that it was what Rachel would do. It gave her confidence to shove the harsh reality on everyone.

The crackling sound of approaching foot falls on the brittle earth drew her gaze downward from her perch, where her companion waited below.

"_You ready to head in? It's getting kind of dark out"_

"_Yeah, I'm ready" _

The girl gracefully back flipped down to the level ground and pecked her companion on the cheek. The other only able to smile in amusement at the girl's acrobatics, while lacing their fingers together and pulling them towards home.

"_I love you, Sanny"_

"_I love you too, Britt. C'mon, let's get you out of this cold, yeah?"_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+**

The door swung open, allowing the two women to enter the tiny bathroom. It was Tuesday, one of the three designated wash days for her charge and one of the days she looked forward to, as it allowed them a little more time then usual to talk. And if the blood shot eyes and over all haggard appearance of the other woman was anything to go by, then this talk would surly be an interesting one indeed. Each woman remained silent however, until Kassey had turned on the shower head. It would help to muffle their, already low, whispers to one another. Shelby removed her clothing and stepped under the stream while she went to unlock the cabinet and retrieve the hygienic items the other woman would need. The older woman continued to remain silent however and Kassandra really wanted to just get to the bottom of whatever was going on so they could get back to their plans to get out of this crazy place.

"_Alright, what gives? You have been all withdrawn and even more contemplative than usual."_

"_I can't leave."_

"_What, why the hell not!?"_

"_I just can't/"_

"_Look, you're scared. I get tha,t okay? I do. But we have been planning this for ages. Hell, it took you almost a year just to convince and get ME on your side. This is your chance to be free, Shel, you can't let fear hold you back. I will be with you every step of the way. I gave you my word that I would look out for you once on the outside and I meant it" _Kassey said sternly yet soothingly.

"_I am not afraid. All I have ever wanted or dreamed of since this all began was to be free of this place. Free of him and now his son. But I just can't. Not now that…Please, you have to understand."_

"_I'll understand when you give me a reason to, instead of all this cryptic mumbo jumbo."_

The older woman sighed in frustration and went back to being silent. Rinsing out her hair and leaving her companion to stew in her building anger, it wasn't long before Kassey snapped, almost raising her voice to a level that could get them caught.

"_Just tell me! I can't help you or fix whatever it is if you keep leaving me in the dark."_

"_I don't think this is something that can be fixed."_

"_So what, that's it!? You just want to throw in the towel? I refuse to accept that.I am getting you out of here, even if I have to knock you out and drag you around to do it!"_

The curtain was pulled back in a swift and forceful motion. Shelby's angered face staring Kassandra down.

"_He has my daughter!"_

The younger woman's jaw dropped and she stood there gaping like a fish for a moment. Blinked. A moment more. Then blinked again, before setting her jaw in a determined fashion.

"_Well I guess we'll be needing three uniforms then."_

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

In another part of the vast facility the spoken of daughter was screaming out in pain.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+**

**A/n: **_Well this was only 7 pages instead of my usual ten per chapter. Sorry guys I feel like shit but will try and make the next one longer_


	3. Chapter 2

_**A/n**_**: **Damn this is the longest I've ever gone without updating sorry about that. Chemo and radiation treatments are kicking my ass so please keep being patient and awesome like you have been and I will do my best to get quicker at updates. Also sorry I really tried to make this chapter longer but just didn't have it in me. This one hasn't been proof read yet either because my beta is hella busy with work and school and that is way more important than this silly crap lol so we will go back and fix it later when we both have time.

_**Question:**_

Would you want me to continue the photo blog for this story? I have one person interested if more say yes then I'll start it for this book

_**Answers to Questions for this and dreams**_

**1**- The use of italics in book one when people were talking was simply me trying different formats and seeing what I liked better

**2**-No idea why things became underlined the chapters were not like that during any of the writing saving or posting process I assume it is just FFN and a glitch they have

**3**- Yes, as stated in book 1 A/N's Rachel will be developing various powers" or "abilities" gradually throughout this whole series and unlike Alice in the RE movies she will actually be using the damn things more to save her own ass and other's lol The real ? Is what toll will her abilities take on her and others? Guess we shall see hmm

**Disclaimer: **blah blah see chappy 1 blah blah

_**Chapter 2**_

Slowly she awoke from the grey, into awareness. She tried fighting it like always but like always she failed. She hated being awake, it always meant pain or a cloudy state. It meant poking, prodding and testing. Being shot up with drug after drug or having more blood taken were the lighter days. It was searing pain coursing through her skull until her brain felt like it would pound out of the bone shielding it. Its was the feeling like a thousand fire ants crawling over and under her skin while not being able to shake or swipe them away due to her restraints.

Coming out of the grey fog meant being forced to listen as those two pompous asshole's rambled on about fascinating this and extordinary that. Often going on about things she did not understand about DNA and dosages of drugs or what they might do.

It really all was a blur to her because most of her time in the waking world was spent either in horrendous pain or it's opposite a lethargic mind numbing state. She was just a puppet on their strings, but if she could choose it would be the later. Though during both she just wished to drown in the grey again, because sometimes before she would succumb to its pull she could swear someone would speak softly to her. Telling her to hang on, to fight, and to conserve what energy she could. It would tell her that she would soon be free.

But she did not know what was real or what wasn't anymore. She wanted it to be real but it was most likely just her mind playing tricks on her, like it often did as of late.

Was her name really Rachel? Was she really that girl with family and friends out there that loved her or was she always here and these were just figments her mind made to keep her calm? She really hoped that the girl she dreamed of was real. The girl with the silky blonde locks, piercing hazel eyes and a smile warmer than the sun. She really hoped that the flashes of moments with that girl and others she thinks are her friends, like a constant picture show in her mind, were real. Most days they were all that kept her going. But with her luck probably not, she was most likely just bat shit insane. No one that beautiful and mesmerizing could be real or hers. And friends? Yeah right. Dr St James was probably right, they were delusions. Here was all there was and all there will ever be. He was her only companion and this place forever her home.

But the dreams felt so real….

But real or not didn't matter she supposed. They helped ease her from this place of pain and torment so either way she would be grateful of them. And maybe if they were real so was that voice promising freedom. It was a nice thought to hold on to as yet another lab tech finished drawing blood from her arm, if it was all real the first thing she would do is try and find that mystery girl, well after snapping that douche bag St. James' neck

She watched dully as the same tech now injected a yellow fluid into her vein and …Ah' there it was the pull to the grey again to her dream world. The fog was fast approaching, at least this time in the awoken world there was no pain. Time to slip into the grey again.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+**

"Are you sure this is a good idea babe?" Santana asked as she sat on the bed next to her girlfriend and watched as her best friend paced her bedroom floor, silent and scowling. God she hated being in here it screamed of the midget and made her get all emo and crap. "I mean we are as safe here as we can possibly ever get"

"We are running low on supplies and what places we haven't already gotten to others have picked clean"

"So, what we leave and go god knows were in the off chance that other places aren't wiped out too?"

"No, Britt's is right S. It would be a waste of what fuel we do have always going back and forth, better to just keep pushing in one solid direction and searching as we go. But we need a solid and defensible destination we can't just take off and hope for the best that's insane" Quinn stated as she flopped on the bed next to her two friend's with a disgruntled huff. They remained silent each lost in contemplation of what lies ahead and what would need to be done, before Quinn once again broke it, this time in a softer weary tone. "I don't think I can go with you"

Santana's head shot up off her girlfriend's shoulder and she glared daggers at her best friend "The hell you ain't Q"

Said girl only gave a sad smile and shrugged while trying to avoid Brittany's knowing and sympathetic gaze.

"This is all I have left of her. How can I just leave?"

"I'll make this real simple for you. If B goes I go. If I go you sure as hell are coming with puta. We stick together. Always have and always will."

"San." Brittany placed a calming hand on her heated lover's knee but for once it didn't work. The Raven haired girl just stood up, hands on hips and scowled at the other two.

"I am so sick of everyone just moping around and feeling sorry for themselves. And yeah Q I get it, why you want to stay. I really really do. But enough is enough; everyone keeps acting like the hobbit is dead! SHE'S NOT! Okay yeah she's gone god knows where, rolled off the side of freaking Mordor most likely, but if there is one thing in this shitty world I would ever bet on without fail every time, just one thing…It's Rachel Fucking Berry. That she is still alive and fighting tooth and nail, because that pint sized pain in my ass is way too stubborn to give into anything this world throws at her. But just maybe she needs us to help find her this time. So the two of you need to stop being sally sad sacks and get your shit together. We are the unholy god damn trinity and we get what's we wants when we wants it. ALWAYS! And we want's to find us our missing blueberry! Because unless I have absolute proof she is dead then she isn't and we go looking. She is your best friend and she is YOUR girlfriend. DO NOT give up on her because RACHEL would never give up ON THE TWO OF YOU!" Santana continued her glaring chest heaving to catch her breath. And yeah okay maybe it sucked that her little rant caused the two most important people left in her life to cry, but these thoughts and feelings had been bottling for months and were bound to come out eventually.

Santana finally resumed her position next to her girlfriend, holding her and offering what comfort she could over the damage she had done no matter how much it needed to be said and heard.

"Okay, so we go. Head to warmer ground, but we have to talk to Sue, see what places those jerks have along the path we choose. Then when we establish a new base camp, if we haven't found Rae yet we send out groups to the buildings we haven't been able to get to yet" Brittany stated and Quinn nodded along, adding her own thoughts.

"Yeah, and maybe set up a meeting spot. Like every three to six months for those that do go. Whatever group gets there first stay at least a week from the meet date, if by the end of that week no one shows the other parties assume the worst and head back to base camp?"

"Well we can figure all that out later. Right now we need a starting point and plan and you need to convince the other's to come with us Quinn"

"Me? Why me? Rach left you in charge. You are her second after all"

"Yeah but Rachel was always good at bossing everyone around. You and Sanny are good at bossing people around or making them do what you want. Me? Yes I am awesome we all know this, so I can do all the behind the scenes planning with you and weapons and all that but I don't like yelling at people or being the boss. I'd rather be oz behind the curtain"

"You just want to play good cop hah hah"

Brittany gave a cheeky grin "Well to be fair I am WAAAAYYY better at it then you two"

Quinn gave her blonde counterpart a playful shove.

"See there's my girl's! Okay let's go talk to coach and see if any of this is actually possible with the info she currently has. Then we gather everyone for a meeting"

"We should tell Puck our plans. Have him in on the meeting"

"Why the hell do we need to tell that tool?"

"I don't know maybe because he has been looking for her non stop even when the rest of us gave up? He is her oldest friend; he has a right to be there. Plus he might have some good input"

"Really input? From that idiot?"

"He is actually rather intelligent. I know who knew right?"

"You sure you just don't want him there for you? You two have been getting awful chummy lately"

"Puck and I are just friend's that is all" Quinn gritted out.

"Yeah sure 'friends' that like to spoon a lot and spend every night together" Santana said bitterly.

"Enough Santana! I am so sic of your snide little jabs and accusations! Yes, we have gotten closer. We both miss Rachel and I don't know why but I can talk about things with him that I can't with you guy's. It's just easier with him. But that is all! We haven't done anything more than cuddle every once and awhile. History will not be repeating it's self"

"Yeah sure and denial is just a river in Egypt right?"

"I don't have to listen to this crap, I'll be in the war room" Quinn angrily stormed out of the room in search of her old cheer coach.

"Sanny, you need to let it go"

"The fuck I do, she is damn close to cheating on the ompa loompa, if she hasn't already. Why are you not more pissed about this than I am?"

"Just because I don't say anything doesn't mean I'm not bothered by it. But we have no proof, and besides she is our friend we need to have faith in her"

"It's because she's my bestie that I'm so worried. I know her better than anyone and I know how she clings to whatever she can when hurting, even if it's the wrong thing to cling to, besides I love her but once a cheater always a cheater. And who else will call her out on her bullshit if not me?"

Brittany pouted. This was not something she wanted to be pulled into not without proof for her own bestie here to stand by. She already had enough to worry about. But still she would be keeping an eye out and an ear to the ground along with her girlfriend. But Quinn would be Quinn regardless and all they could do was what they have always done-fallout and damage control.

**+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+**

The city was in chaos for the last three days. The same virus or plaque that had affected the eastern seaboard and smaller areas of the mid west had finally reached them. The city thought it was prepared. They thought they had taken enough precautions. They were fools and would now pay with their lives.

The Umbrella Corporation was in full lockdown. Most of the big wigs and higher up's had been choppered out, Dr. St. James included. Leaving Mr. Ryan in charge of extracting and delivering his precious cargo to a new location in the morning.

She knew now was the time to go, and didn't want to waste a second of it. Wanting to take advantage that a majority of the personnel guards included had not been reporting into work. Getting out of the building would be easier for sure, the down side was that they now not only would have to worry about Umbrella hunting them down, now they had to also evade them while dealing and escaping a metropolis of infected.

Well when it rain's it pours, and it was bloody well storming right now Kass thought as she punched in the code to Shelby's cell and tossed the older woman a black duffel bag.

"Time to move, get dressed"


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Well my beta seems to have wandered from home, I've left a trail of candy and hung net traps so I am hopeful to snag her eventually till then you will just have to deal with all my fuck ups And there will be a lot since I am typing most of this up on my phone right now. Sucks for you

Oh and the blog is now up go to **thenightmareiamliving . blog . com **just remove those pesky spaces lol

Also asked KW if she had any sketches of her Kassey character, but no word yet so if anyone out there can draw and can help me with a sketch for the blog that would be awesome. Landscapes I can do people not so much lol

Once again sorry for the wait but as of right now this is looking like a once a month thing for now but things are starting to look up for me so I will update quicker as soon as possible

**Disclaimer: **yup still broke…and is anyone else as annoyed by the new ffn story filter set up as I am?

**Chapter 3**

Ten minutes. Fifteen tops. Just half a hallway an elevator ride another hallway, turn left then maybe 7 steps till they would reach the lab. So far so good. They already managed to pass two guards that were none the wiser. Shelby was doing well, she could see why the woman wanted to be an actress at one point her work was flawless. Holding her posture stiff and alert. Only giving a slight head nod in greeting while Kassey herself pushed the button to call forth their ride. Praying for it to hurry, acting or know it was only a matter of time before the two men questioned why a lowly lab tech would require an armed personnel escort. Quick ding then sliding doors and they were good to go….at least for a few moments.

Shelby had started to lift off her helmet but Kassey shook her head 'no, pulling her companion over to a small corner before pointing to a camera, she lifted the visor part slightly instead. "This is the only blind spot, only gets us from the chest down" She whispered. Shelby fidgeted a bit with the gun strap to which Kassey rolled her eyes. "Seriously stay still! You did great in the hallway"

"This stuff is bulky and heavy, you try wearing it" The older woman hissed.

"I will be once we get your spawn outta lock down"

The elevator dinged once more and the two women stepped out into a new corridor, quickly reaching their destination, the tech punched in the security code then took a quick glance in the room to make sure all was clear before allowing the other woman entrance. She had to grab Shelby's arm as the woman let out a loud gasp and tried to rush to the girl strapped down on the bed. Once she was sure her friend was calm she let go and walked over to the prone figure herself and began shutting down machines.

"She looks just like me" The older woman said recently while running her fingers between soft wavy chestnut locks.

"Well a bit on the small side and her eyes are brown not green, but yeah definitely takes after you in the looks department otherwise"

"Her father is short for male standards and she must have his eyes then"

By this point Kassey had just finished shutting down the last machine, it was" liquid food" as the tech liked to call it, it basically pumped all the nutrients one would get from consuming a meal into the girl, allowing them to keep her restrained indefinitely without withering away. "Yeah genetics are a crazy thing huh. Also the whole reason you and the kid here are both in this mess to begin with"

"What have they done to her?"

'_Geeze where to begin' _Kassey scoffed as she began removing all the wiring and needles from the kid's body. "Be easier telling you what they haven't done luv. C'Mon help me sit her up and move her to the wheelchair we have to get outta here. The sooner the better"

"Why isn't she waking up? I thought you said you switched out her meds?"

"I did, but I could only do that on my shift there was still one other. She still has them in her system, just not as much or as strong. It's still going to take time for her to come around just not as long….I hope"

The two worked seamlessly together to get Rachel into a robe then muscled the girl into a transport chair. "Okay remember; if anyone stops us let me do all the talking" Kassey said before opening the door and pushing the girl out. Shelby, behind once again acting her part. They hadn't moved more than four steps, before a piercing alarm sounded and the once stark white hallway became awash in a bright and flashing red glow. "Shit" Kassey exclaimed as she pushed the chair faster to their destination.

"It might not be because of us"

"Seriously She?!" The younger woman was not one bit ashamed to admit that she was a bit panicky in this moment if anyone would later ask, and surprisingly it was the woman she was rescuing who kept her cool head.

"Just keep moving it's only a few more feet. Come on" Shelby took the lead holding the semi-auto pointed in front of her as she swiveled her head, looking for any incoming problems. With a sigh of relief the two escapees relaxed once back in the metal box and closed off from the world, their charge still unresponsive even after Kassey lightly smacked her cheeks a few times earning a glare from Shelby—nothing the kids head only lulled backwards.

Two floors away from the shower room where the technician had stashed not only her own guard uniform but Rachel's change of clothes as well, but with the alarm sounded it looked as though that would be a trip they by passed so she pushed the button leading up to the ground floor and freedom. Halfway there the elevator came to a sudden stop and a face both women knew too well flickered across the security monitor.

"Really now Ms. Broussard, did you honestly think it would be that easy? I had had my suspicions before, but once we acquired Project Rachel it became all too apparent what you and 17 were up too. It was rather amusing waiting and watching you plan. Tell me did you like how our facilities downstairs are set up? I do hope so dear, seeing as how you will be spending a lot of time there with an even fresher perspective than the last"

Mr. Ryan's face vanished only to be replaced by that of a line of…yup definitely soldiers not the regular guards.

"What are we going to do now?"

"We? You're the one with the gun! Shoot them!"

"I don't know how to use it, you take it"

"I'm more of a knife kinda gal, just point and shoot. Not that it will matter much anyway they have us boxed in. Literally" Kassey said in a frustrated yet somehow still dry tone.

Shelby ignored the younger woman's words, shoving the gun into her hands "I'll go out first try and distract them somehow, give you room to start firing"

"Are you insane? I say we go up through the hatch and climb our happy ass' outta here"

"And what about Rachel?"

"I don't know we can pull her up between the two of us I think"

'Yeah that sounded ridiculous even in her own mind' she chose to ignore the idiot look Shelby was tossing her.

"Just try not to kill me with that thing okay" Shelby then tried giving her a reassuring smile "They won't hurt me those nut jobs need me they kept me around this long for a reason right"

"I'm not big on gambling, addictive and all that"

"The only thing that matters, is giving Rachel a chance" She pulled her daughter out of the chair and placed her against the button panel trying to offer as much cover and protection as possible in the cramped space.

"She's still out cold! You know we are both most likely about to die or worse right? Because really we have no chance" Kassey stated face grim yet determined.

"I am aware. But still I need to try," The older woman then placed a loving kiss on her long lost child's head "for her"

"Well I went through all this damn trouble anyway might as well see it to the end" Kassey took the safety off of the gun, least she hoped that's what it was. What she wouldn't do for a few daggers right about now, hell she'd rock some throwing stars. The doors finally opened and the two women stared down their fate.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+

The four teens tried extremely hard not to fidget as the intimidating woman remained silent, just staring at them. Her facial expression giving nothing away as to how she felt about their idea. After what seemed like forever -and Brittany losing the staring contest to instead stare at the ceiling lights and blinking rapidly trying to find funny shapes— but really couldn't have been more than a minute or to, she nodded and pulled out a collection of maps. "If we are going to do this we will not half ass it. We will prepare as much as we possibly can before even mentioning to the others. I refuse to leave anyone behind, so we will need to have things rock solid and ready to go so those idiot's can't come up with any reasons to decline" The teens just nodded. "We will do this my way and my way only. I WILL NOT tolerate dissent. UNDERSTOOD?" Again all they could do was nod. "Okay then first things first. We need to figure out the warmest places we could go and what we think may be the safest routes to get there"

Quinn took a chance and spoke counting on her days as the coach's number one girl to lessen her wrath. "No, we need to plan it around the most likely Umbrella bases that Rachel may be stashed at!"

"My way Malibu Stacey, unless any of the rest of you have military experience, a firm grasp on tactical planning and wilderness survival skills" Brittany raised her hand excitedly. "Ooo Ooo I do! I do! Well, all but the first unless you count Uncle Leroy's extreme paintball excursions. I can now hang upside down from a tree and shoot with perfect aim still"

Sue could only huff and ignore that last remark. "Look I want rocky the squirrel home just as much as the rest of you, but trying to find where in the whole of the United States she could be not to mention if they took her out of country, plus the danger of rescuing her IF we ever found her is worse than finding a gold painted needle in a haystack. The girl can take care of herself far better than all of us combined." She held her hand up to cut off further interruption "I am not saying we won't still try, just that you need to be realistic. Besides we can still leave a message here in case she returns and a trail for her to follow. But we need to focus on ourselves, our own survival first and foremost. We can still do recon and check Umbrella out, but only the ones on our route or close to it. At least for right now. We can relook that issue once we have found a new place hole up. It is not up for discussion anymore. Won't do any good if we get ourselves dead or captured will it?"

Quinn just slumped her shoulders in defeat knowing that the cheer coach was right but hating it with every fiber of her being, mumbling a "yes coach" and elbowing an equally stubborn puck to do the same.

"Alright. From what info I could get off of the short wave and from that guy we questioned, the infection has fanned all over the eastern sea board, upper Midwest and into parts of Canada. It shows no signs of stopping only spreading quicker. Good news is we are going the opposite way, so we might have a chance of staying ahead of it for a little while. But that still leaves the rest of the panicked living humans of the country to deal with. Personally I would take decaying gas bags over human nature any day. So… Phase One: location. We can map a route around any urbanization and other potential obstacles as well as potential gas or food locations as needed but we need an end game to do it for"

They all peered over the large map of the USA spread out on the conference table.

"The west coast right? I mean that's gotta be the warmest. Ya know like California, Arizona, Nevada shit like that" Santana looked to her former mentor for confirmation but the older woman only gave a noncommittal 'hmmm'

"No"

Santana glared at Puck. "What the hell would you know about it pool boy"

California due to costal weather as well as fronts from Canada tends to make it one of the coolest states during winter months as far as the west goes. Arizona and Nevada tend to run in the sixties to seventies during the day"

"Well there ya go then"

"I said during the day. At NIGHT in a desert climate? The temperature drops considerably like thirty-five below zero or lower again due to cold mass movement coming from Canada. Even in the warmest months of the year you could go from extreme heat exposure during the day to extreme hypothermic conditions at night. Winter out in the open? That's a suicide wish"

"Gee thanks Bill Nye"

"Can it funbags. What's your best bet skid mark?"

"Florida. South Florida to be specific, while it's also in the sixties to seventies range it sometimes can even reach eighties in the coldest months of the year. Due to its tropical climate conditions it usually only goes as low as the fifties at night. It's also a lot closer for us to get to. That would be the best place climate wise for us to go. But we also need to factor in population control, the west offers much more open space to avoid people or um..ex people? But we need to factor in animal population for both areas as well as terrain. Limited cover and things like snakes coyotes and more versus swamps snakes and gators and then more. It's all a tossup really. Still my gut says Florida."

"How do you even know all that shit?" Santana grumpily asked

Puck just shrugged "I like science and shit, you learn how to blow crap up. Watched lots of national Geographic and Discovery channel so all that junk just stuck in my brain I guess. Anyway Puckasuarus is over this pow wow. I'm gonna grab a beer and start making modification plans to the vehicles. Later chickadee's" And with that the boy turned and walked out of the 'War Room'. Quinn punched her second on the arm.

"See! I told you he would be useful"

"Hey watch it puta!"

Sue and Brittany ignored the feuding friend's and the young blonde pulled out the state maps for Florida, Arizona, Nevada and California while the older blonde started outlining traveling routes for all on the nation's map.

+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/++++++\/+++\/++++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+++\/+

She poked her head out slightly towards around the opening, watching as her friend was quickly grabbed. Waiting for the signal, figuring she would know it when it happened whatever it was. A weak hearted groan sounded next to her and soulful brown eyes blinked open and stared at her in confusion. "Anyone tell you you have great timing kid?" Kassey said just before turning at the sound of a male shout 'heh guess that was the signal' She gave a wolfish grin at her friend holding onto the man's crotch in a death grip, taking an admittedly sloppy aim and shooting the closet guy to her in the leg before turning back again to her charge. "We'll try and clear you a path, take the stairs at the end all the way up four more flights, then a left and run like hell towards the front doors"

"Excuse me?"

Kassey didn't wait to respond to the still drug induced girl and with a 'let's do this bitch's' form of a battle yell charged out of the tiny elevator and barreled into two guards swinging her fist and hitting her mark. She and Shelby both put up a valiant fight but they were outnumbered they didn't have long. She risked a glance back to where she came from only to see the young girl just now getting shakily to her feet. "RUN!" She managed to get out right before a sucker punch to her jaw followed by a few to the ribs before she was pulled off the men under her and tossed sideways into a wall. Shelby was also now down, being forcefully restrained by rip cords around her wrist. She tried to stand and reach the woman was forced back to a sitting position the barrel of a gun resting against her skull. She closed her eyes ready to meet her maker, but the sounds of the men around her starting to exclaim in bewilderment and fear caused her to reopen them and chance a look around.

What she saw frightened her because hello she was sane thank you very much and had a healthy dose of self-preservation, but she had feelings of relief, gratefulness and awe as well. All the men standing in the hallway she counted twenty three in total now, had their own weapons now turned and all aiming at their own heads. No matter how hard they tried, no matter what they did, they were unable to lower their arms or turn their hands away. Some even started begging and crying.

Kassey got to her feet and slowly approached the girl-hands up in a peaceful gesture- now leaning heavily against the metal frame of the elevator. She looked so weak and fragile. Her whole body was shaking with the strain of remaining upright. Sweat poured from her brow. Her tan skin a now sickly pale color. Yet her gaze was steely and focused, her eyes…her eyes were all wrong…no longer the doe brown Kassey knew belonged. Her pupils were a solid black the outer rim going from their original natural color to a chilling pure white. As she managed to get closer, standing right beside the girl now, who still ignored her presence she was able to notice greyish black lines jutting out in four opposite directions with four smaller lines running across them at different spaced intervals. Almost looking like some kind of weird cross…wait…no…crosshairs like one would fine while sighting down a gun. Oh holy hell that had to be the freakiest thing she had ever seen in her life by far, and being a foster kid she had seen and heard of some crazy stuff. The girls concentration broke slightly as Kassey wrapped an arm around her waist and began pulling her over to a now waiting Shelby, allowing one of the men a brief reprieve as his arm lowered, Before the girl snapped back into focus after choosing to trust her a relative stranger. They made it to the stairwell fairly quickly and started inside before a cacophony of bangs sounded behind them. She glanced back. The corridor's paint job now gone from a winter whiteout to a massacre red.

A/N: woo 12 pages! Yay me. Again sorry for the wait and the fuck up's. And fear not I already have half the next chapter written out in my notebook. Till next time folks!


End file.
